Power Rangers Black History Month Special
by Heroeschamp
Summary: When a new threat arises Willa, Tiana, and Ashtin unite to defeat a foe that threatens to destroy everything they love.
1. Chapter 1

**February 1rst**

"Get back over here!" Tiana yelled as she chased after a several gangbangers.

She was currently in ranger form. Yellow spandex and all. She aimed her trumpet and fired off a round of yellow energy. Two gangbangers yelled as they were knocked off their feet and flew forward. The third one looked at her growled. Before he could grab his weapon Tiana used her telekinesis to throw him into a wall. Tiana smirked. She loved the adrenaline feeling of being an ranger.

She turned back and teleported to the temple. Standing there was her boyfriend Alex who was clapping enthusiastically.

"Well done." He said as he placed a peck on her cheek.

She smiled. "I know I'm the best."

This was new for her. The cockiness. Being a ranger gave her newfound confidence. The old Tiana wouldn't even recognize her today. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So what are you plans for later." He asked.

Tiana shrugged. "No clue. I was thinking of heading home, family's coming into town." She turned to face him. "Do you want to come?"

Alex laughed. "Your family hates me."

"They do not." Tiana said.

"Remember Thanksgiving when your father called me a lazy shrimpy white boy." Alex smirked.

Tiana sighed. "If you're important to me they won't care if you're white."

Alex smiled. "I have to talk with Master Famine, but I'll swing by later."

Tiana placed a kiss on her cheek and turned away.

"Took you long enough." Tiana's grandmother said.

Tiana laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey grandma."

"Hey baby." She smiled as she embraced her granddaughter.

Tiana smelled the kitchen. "What's that smell?"

"That's your Uncle Leroy trying to make some chicken."

Tiana laughed as she smelled the smoke. It was no family secret that her uncle couldn't cook to save his life. TIana walked past the kitchen to her living room where she saw her brother yelling at Ashtin, her cousin. Also a fellow ranger. Ashtin was the Silver Zodiac Ranger who protected New China.

Tiana walked over and gave Ashtin a hug. "Hey cousin."

"Hey Ti." He smiled.

Tiana gasped. "What?" Ashtin frowned.

"You smiled. I've never seen your smile in years. Does this have to do with Katie-"

"There is no me and Katie. Well sorta. We're figuring it out. It doesn't help my best friend is also in love with her." Ashtin sighed.

"All this fuss over a white woman." Tiana's father said from the chair.

Everyone rolled their eyes. The teens were used to Tiana's father considering them sellouts if they liked anything white or involved white people. If only he knew Tiana was dating Alex, blond haired and hazel eyed boy, he would probably murder him.

"So can we get this family reunion dinner started?" Ashtin's mom said.

Ashtin's mom was beautiful. She had Ashtin at a young age making her still look beautiful today. She had this glow on her skin that Tiana wished she had.

"Girl what you rushing too, got a hot date?" Her grandma said.

"Momma please, the only man in my life is Ashtin." She said as she kissed his cheek. "And I'm glad that girl is giving you happiness. Even if she is white."

If only her father had that mindset. Tiana thought.

"Is Candace here?" Her grandma asked.

Silence spread across the room. Tiana's grandma had four children her uncle Lewis, the oldest he became a lawyer to support his family, her father, who owned a restaurant. Susana, Ashtin's mom, who was the youngest and worked several jobs to support her and her son. And Candace...Tiana didn't know much about her aunt, but she knew that whenever her name was brought up silence came over the room.

"Momma she doesn't need to be here." Aunt Susana said.

"Candace promised me she got clean." Tiana's grandma said.

"How many times have we heard that." Tiana's mom said.

Everyone sighed. It was no family secret Aunt Candance had a problem with her addiction. She once sold her car and house just to pay for the drugs.

"Anyone heard from Seven?" Aunt Susana said.

Seven was Candace's son. He was twenty and lived with his dad in New York, due to his mother's behavior.

"He's flying in tonight. We'll see him soon." Tiana's dad said.

Both of Tiana and Ashtin's morphers went off. They looked at each other.

"We have to go." Ashtin said.

Aunt Susana frowned. "Why?"

"Um…..School Project." Tiana lied.

"You guys go to different schools." Aunt Susana said.

Tiana was an awful liar and gulped. Luckily her cousin had no problem lying.

"We're applying for jobs." Ashtin said.

Ashtin didn't wait for anyone to object and grabbed Tiana's arm and went outside.

"Let's do this. Defenders of the Apocalypse! Yellow Patience." Tiana yelled.

"Zodiac Force Silver Dog, Power Ignite." Ashtin yelled.

* * *

Tiana looked up at the monster and gulped.

"We're supposed to fight that."

Ashtin groaned as he pulled out his gauntlets.

"I swear the universe is conspiring against us. Can't you call your boyfriend? You the know the wimpy white one who somehow became a leader and for some fucked up logic has the ability to control the elements."

Tiana elbowed him. "Don't talk about him like that. Besides I called them, the Defenders have a demon attack on the bridge."

Ashtin rolled his eyes. "Once you fight evil monks then you can complain."

"I have, remember? Nothing compared to demons." Tiana said.

The cousins looked at the monster. It was a mass of dark energy yet somehow it had fangs, blood red eyes, claws, and patches of silver fur.

"We're screwed," Ashtin said.

"I'm telekinetic and you have super senses. I'm sure we'll be fine." Tiana said.

"Sure I'll smell the monster to death." Ashtin said.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm." Tiana said. She aimed her blaster at the monster and fired. The monster hissed as it's body absorbed the blast.

Tiana gulped again. "Okay we're officially screwed."

"You stall it while I develop a plan." Ashtin said.

"Stall it with what?" Tiana yelled.

She turned and focused her power. She drew it out of her body until she was able to hold a globe of pure telekinetic energy. She launched it and threw the monster back into the wall.

"Did you get it?" Ashtin asked.

The monster soared upwards and hissed.

"Die!" It yelled.

Ashtin grinned. "Someday I will but not today."

He did a flip and landed next to a generator. He flipped the switch allowing the room to be bathed in bright lights. The monster hissed as it disappeared.

"We did it." Tiana cheered.

"I did." He corrected.

She sighed. "I hate you."

Suddenly an explosion happened that threw both of them back. They grunted as they demorphed and landed on the concrete. Tiana groaned as she sat up. Standing there was an African American man with dark brown skin, a shaved head, a long black beard, and wore a suit.

"Hello Tiana you have no idea how much I wanted to meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

He chuckled. "That's not important."

He held up a golden amulet. It had topaz eyes and was shaped as a lion. He held up his hand and released a blast of yellow energy that knocked her out.

Tiana groaned as she woke up. Madison stood over her body healing her. The Zodiac Rangers and Defenders stood around her.

"Thank god she's awake." Alex said in relief.

He ran over to hug Tiana but Ashtin put his foot out to trip him.

"Sorry Red Family first." He said.

He walked over to Tiana. 'What's up Ti." He said.

"I feel like I was knocked out by a steel fist. My headache is killing me." Tiana groaned

"Sorry my powers don't work on headaches." Madison sighed.

"Can you ask the magic baby?" Josie asked.

'What baby?" Katie asked.

Madison blushed.

"No!" Andy said in shock.

"You aren't married." Aang said.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Their not." Aang frowned.

Tiana put everyone back on track. "I saw someone. A guy knocked me out. He had some magical talisman."

Jaxon frowned. "They did say that someone stole an artifact from Africa."

He pulled up a picture of it.

"That's what he had. He used it to knock me out."

Ashtin frowned when he looked at the picture.

"I've seen that before." He said.

"Wait what?" Tiana asked.

"It's from that story that Grandma told us about." Ashtin said. "Don't you remember?"

Tiana shook her head. Katie grinned as she pulled out a chair.

"Gather around kiddies it's story time."

 _Long ago in Africa there were nine tribes. The ninth tribe however decided to attack the other eight tribes. The eight tribes prayed to the Heavens for a solution. They were given the talismans. The talismans were the Topaz Lion of Power, Ruby Rhino if War, Sapphire Elephant of the Spirit, Amethyst Leopard of the Body, Emerald Elk of Nature, Onyx Dragon of Destruction, Opal Ape of Space, and the Diamond turtle of Time. For a while the talismans brought peace to the land. However due to slavery they were scattered around the globe._

"Wow that story is depressing." Katie said.

"Um guys I just researched the Talismans and everyone who knew about them is dead." Jaxon said.

"What do you mean?" Ashtin frowned.

"An historian who wrote an article about them ended up on a car crash, an archeologist found one of them but committed suicide, etc."

"So the same guy who has the Topaz Lion is probably the same guy that is killing anyone who knows about them." Caden realized.

Ashtin and Tiana looked at each other and gasped. "Grandma!"

 **Next Time: Secrets are revealed and a tragedy strikes.**

 **I hope you guys liked it. This won't be twenty eight chapters long this chapter just happened to take course over a day.**


	2. Genius vs Evil

Tiana and Ashtin ran to Tiana's house, desperate to find their grandma. Luckily their ranger training made them strong enough to face this. As they approached their house they relieved to see their grandma was safe. She turned and waved at her grandchildren.

"Grandma you're in danger!" Ashtin yelled.

She frowned and just as she opened her mouth an explosion was heard. Tiana looked to see shards of metal fly towards them she held out her hand and stopped them. She gasped when she realized she used her powers in front of her grandmother. The more shocking part was the fact she didn't seem surprised.

Tiana threw the shards to the ground. A man emerged from the fire holding the Topaz Lion.

"Not you again." Tiana said.

"Hello Obadiah." She said.

"Hello Betty you look lovely as always." He said charmingly.

Ashtin and Tiana frowned. "Grandma do you know him?"

She ignored them and turned to Obadiah.

"I won't let you have it." She hissed.

"Then I'll have to kill you." He said, his tone seemed like he really was upset by the fact.

"You'll have to go through me." Ashtin hissed.

Obadiah held out the talisman and fired, Ashtin leaped up in the air and rolled to the ground, dodging the blast. Ashtin then upper cut him.

"Guess you didn't get the memo. I'm sorta a genius." Ashtin grinned as he punched Obadiah in the face.

"Meaning no move works of me twice." Ashtin growled as he did a spin kick to Obadiah's neck. Obadiah growled. He channeled the energy into his fist and swung, knocking Ashtin into the wall.

Tiana saw this and pulled out her trumpet and fired a beam of yellow energy at Obadiah who fired back. Tiana wrapped herself in her a cocoon of telekinetic energy. Tiana pushed it back throwing energy at Obadiah. He yelled as he was thrown back.

He growled and got cm back up. His body surged with yellow energy. He unleashed the blast and just as it was about to hit Tiana, she vanished in flash of pink light. Tiana materialized next to her grandma who held a ape talisman with opals on it.

Tiana gasped.

"I knew you had it." He hissed.

"Away." She said as the talisman glowed and he vanished.

She turned to her grandchildren and sighed. "I suppose I should explain myself."

 **Several Minutes**

The three sat in their grandma's room in a circle. Their grandma held out a large book and gave it to them.

"It all started I'm 1966, two years before Martin Luther King was assassinated." She said.

"Is it just me or do all your stories revolve around Martin Luther King?" Ashtin asked.

"The greatest man whoever lived." She said.

"I'm more of an Malcolm X kind if guy." Ashtin said.

"Can you guys stay on topic there's sort of a murderous psychopath trying to kill us." Tiana said.

"I thought I was supposed to be the snarky one." Ashtin said.

"Shhhhhh. Now back to my story." She said. "I was your age when me and my friends found the talismans."

 **Georgia, 1966**

Elizabeth Jenkins impatiently tapped her watch as she watched the bus. She had chocolate colored skin, a small black afro, and had dark brown eyes. She wore pink winter clothes and had a pink purse. She sat next to her two best friends. One of them was was Peter Walker-

 **Present Time**

"Wait our grandpa?" Ashtin said.

"Don't interrupt. Just because you tall that doesn't make you grown." She said.

He was bi racial, so he had light skin, light brown eyes, a brown buzz cut, and dimples to die for. He wore a red coat and jeans. The boy next to him was Obadiah Foster. He had dark brown skin, dark dreadlocks, and black coat and khakis.

Finally the bus showed. However when it opened the doors the bus driver wouldn't let them on.

"Sorry there's no room." The bus driver said.

Peter pointed to all the open seats in the front. "Are you blind?"

"That's the white section. It's not for negroes. Even mulatto kids like you." He said.

"You-" Peter had to be restrained by Elizabeth and Obadiah.

The bus driver ignored him. He closed the doors and drove off. Peter growled.

"That's why we need to join the Panthers." Peter said.

"The panthers? They carry guns." Obadiah said nervously.

"So do the police." Peter pointed out.

"Think about it don't you two want to have kids?" Peter asked.

"Yeah and I want them to have it better than I did. My grandparents were slaves I want my grandkids to look at me and know I fought." Elizabeth said.

"Then we have to make a difference." Tyler said.

The three continued walking until they arrived at the museum. Elizabeth and Obadiah loved knowledge and eagerly looked through the window.

"We should go inside." Elizabeth said.

Peter groaned and tilted his head back. "Do we have to?"

"Yes!" Obadiah said and pulled his friends inside.

They saw two teens about their age at the front desk. One of them was a boy. He was six feet tall, wore a yellow leather jacket and some slacks. He had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. The other was girl. She was a couple inches shorter than him and had long black braids dangling down her back. She wore a blue dress and wore blue beads around her neck.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah three tickets for the museum." Peter said grumpily as he handed over the money.

Elizabeth frowned and scratched her chin.

"Do you two go to Freedom High?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. You and I have English together I'm Theo and this is my sister Cleo." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth smiled.

The the three teens started to walk around the museum. Everyone was amazed by the beautiful exhibits.

"Look at this." Obadiah smiled.

He pointed to a shield with five talismans in it. A yellow lion, a red rhino, a sapphire elephant, a black dragon, and a pink ape.

"It's beautiful."

 **Present Time**

"So that's how you found them?" Tiana asked.

"Damn you kids don't know when to be quiet. Yes. I thought you guys wanted to hear the story." She said.

"We do." Ashtin said.

Their grandma smiled. "Good because this is where it gets interesting."

 **1966**

Peter walked up close to sheild and studied the cracks.

"What the-"

Before he could finish the shield exploded and released rainbow colored energy through the room. Peter, Elizabeth, and Obadiah grunted as they were thrown backwards into the wall. Outside Theo and Cleo heard the noise and decided to investigate. They went inside and were hit with the some rainbow colored energy.

Elizabeth was the first to regain consciousness and groaned. She sat up rubbed her head. Only when she touched her head she didn't feel skin instead a cold, metallic helmet. She looked up in the mirror she wore a pink combat suit with white sleeves and leggings, pink gloves, and an Ape head on her chest. Her helmet and belt buckle were also of an ape. She gasped. She looked at the others and saw that they had a similar get up. Peter's suit was red and had a rhino theme, Cleo's suit was blue and had an elephant theme, Obadiah's suit was black and had a dragon theme, and Theo's suit was yellow and had a lion theme.

"What's happening to us?" Cleo asked.

Obadiah looked up and down and frowned. He felt a cold and dead feeling inside him. He looked over to a flower and watched it wither and turn black. He gasped. Luckily no one noticed.

Peter grinned as he clenched his fists. "I feel strong."

Theo clapped his hands in joy and released a wave if yellow energy. It shattered the windows and created cracks in the wall. Everyone gasped.

"It's official we're freaks." Elizabeth stressed.

She tried to walk away and and accidently created a portal and fell through it. Everyone screamed when she saw that she was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Obadiah asked.

Peter gasped. He felt like he'd been shot. He desperately needed to find her.

"Where is she?" Peter asked.

 **Present Time**

Tiana felt her morpher ring and picked it up, interrupting the story.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Tiana, it's Obadiah and unless you want your pretty blond haired friend to meet a demise you listen to what I say." He said.

Tiana gasped. She could hear Z screaming in the background.

"What do you want?" She said.

 **So those of you have been wondering about the Civil War Event it has been completed yet the release will be delayed because of a couple of Defenders chapters that need to be published.**


End file.
